


Ghosts

by Starofwinter



Category: The Wolverine (2013), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, GFY, this hurt so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Grey's ghost left Logan at the end of the movie.  Where did she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

“I’m alone here,” her ghost had said, but… she wouldn’t be anymore. She had been allowed to move on when Logan finally said goodbye. Jean knew he would, in the end. As much as he grumbled and complained, Logan wanted to live. He never would have joined her. All it took was a push for him to let her go. She smiled, standing up to open the door, walking into the light. The light that held a familiar, warm laugh, and brown eyes no longer hidden by ruby lenses. She walked out and held her husband close. “I missed you.”


End file.
